Why Love is Overrated
by Echoes Of Mystery
Summary: Love was never a problem for Marth, he managed to get rid of Roy last year didn't he? Too bad this was a new year, and he had a new roommate. A stronger, aggressive roommate. And sadly, again the question pops up. Are you two dating? Who saw that coming?


I do not own super smash bros or any associated characters and or objects. They belong to their respective owners.

Now as a bitty note _Italics are used for dreams got it?_

**Bold is used to strengthen a point though I doubt I'll use it.**

Let us begin

"So you're a what now?"

Marth growled in detest at the mercenary who dared talk to him in this situation. He answered this question before did he not?

"I'm a prince Ike. I've told you that five times already." Marth clenched his teeth. " Are you deaf?"

"nooo…I just can't believe it that's all. I mean the last time I checked, girls wear tiaras…you are a guy…right?"

"I've answered that question too! Is there something mentally wrong with you?"

"…not that I know of…but I'm serious here! You really don't look like a guy Marth, has anyone ever told you that?."

Marth glared and continued unpacking his bag, somehow he knew that question didn't need to be answered. Ike didn't expect an answer though, it was a rhetorical question…he thought.

"You aren't one for small talk huh?" Ike cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

Marth turned away. "You aren't one for an intelligent conversation…huh?"

"You are so cold you know that?"

"You are such an idiot you know that?"

Ike raised an eyebrow at the statement, not really knowing whether to take it personally or just brush it off. Come to think of it…he didn't know how to react to a lot of Marth's comments on his intelligence. He wasn't a genius as Marth already knows, but he wasn't stupid either. Its just like Marth wasn't a very strong swordsman whereas Ike was all brute strength.

Ike shrugged as he thought. "So I suppose I have the upper hand now hmmm Marth? You should watch your back now that your sharing a room with…"

"An insane warrior!" Ike froze as he realized he screamed that last part aloud.

Marth sweat dropped, so now that mercenary was both a moron and insane. Worst of all…he was sharing a room with him. But brains beat brawn right?

Right?

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Marth screamed pointing at him. "The hell do you mean 'an insane warrior!'?"

Ike grinned trying to hide his embarrassment…and failing. "I thought aloud."

"You fail at life Ike."

After a minute long staring session soon following Marth's smart ass comments, the two were broken out of their trance by a knock at the door.

"Uh…" Marth looked suspicious. "Come in?"

The door opened cautiously and in stepped a very weary looking Peach. She immediately smiled and waved once she saw Marth.

"Hello Prince Marth! I've been looking everywhere for you until I realized I should have asked the receptionist. A silly mistake no less…Zelda wanted you though but, your busy so I should just go then." Peach panted slightly and brushed stray hairs from her face.

"Oh no, I'm not busy trust me on this! Now what did Zelda want?" Marth swung his legs over the side of his bed and looked to Peach.

"Well…she didn't say but I'm sure it can't be that important! Like I said your busy with Ike!"

Peach made a move to close the door, but Marth jumped up and stopped her. He immediately pulled her out of the room and slammed the door behind him, making sure to hiss at Ike before he left. Ike just sat there with a blank look on his face, not really sure of what just happened.

"Well pretty boy's gone with that fluffy woman, which leaves me time to scope around." Ike thought aloud. "But…I always leave things a mess…so…that's not a good idea after all. There's nothing to do here!"

Ike slammed his fist into his pillow and sighed as it didn't scream in pain. He repeated the action and yet it still didn't show any sign of pain. Once more and all it did was just re-inflate. Sometime later Ike had enough of the offending stuffed cloth and unsheathed Ragnell. And before he attacked he gave it one last chance to make any indication that it was living. It didn't so…Ragnell tore through the fabric like water and caused an explosion of feathers everywhere.

That wasn't enough for him, and he then went to the other pillows on the bed.

Before long the sound of ripping fabric and Ike's maniacal laughter couldn't be ignored and the room was literally too covered to see. Ike didn't even notice the door open until Marth spoke up in rage.

"What the hell are you doing!? I can't see a damned thing!" Marth swatted his way through the feathers that continued to fall until he felt a solid…organic thing in his way. (lets call it Ike's arm.)

Marth tugged on his sleeve and forced him to stop his destructive rampage, though with such a weak option Ike of course didn't stop. Ike instead tried to convince Marth to let loose and try to take pent up anger out on an inanimate object. Marth seemed surprised that his roommate used such an intelligent word but his awe didn't last long as he tugged harder on his sleeve.

"I order you to stop!" Marth protested.

"I order you to shut up and enjoy the moment!" Ike retorted.

Another moment passed and Marth was getting quite annoyed, though unfortunately he couldn't quite think of a way to stop him. He couldn't find Falchion in this mess, and hand to hand combat was out of the question. So…like a trapped puppy he sunk his teeth into his arm.

Ike didn't quite react until something began dripping down his arm…though he still couldn't tell if it was blood or saliva. Fortunately his brain kicked in and alerted him to the fact that yes, it was indeed blood after all of the pain he felt. However good things only last a short while in Ike's head, and he immediately responded by smacking the prince with his free arm.

"Persistent aren't we Marth?" Ike growled and violently shook his arm desperately trying to rid himself of the 'leech'. "I'm not happy about it!"

Shortly following the end of that sentence Marth unlatched his mouth and collided with the floor, resulting in a rather loud thud. Ike gripped the bleeding mess of his arm and hissed at the stinging sensation. There was no doubt that this room sharing thing would definitely not work out now.

But was there ever a chance?

To put it simply…the two didn't mix. Ike was brutish, rude, had a rather interesting personality and a rough, manly exterior. Marth on the other hand was soft, polite, had a bright personality and a feminine, fragile exterior. They were complete opposites for gods sake.

Opposites attract though.

Perhaps they would hit it off, or kill each other in the process. No one could tell at the moment, but it really didn't seem likely. Marth and Ike scowled as the feathers ceased to fall from the air, but then again the fact that the fan was on didn't help. Regardless of the situation Ike still found the nerve to ask Marth another stupid question.

"So...uh. I kinda like the room this way don't you!?" Ike grinned and momentarily ignored the dull ache in his arm.

"What the hell do you mean!? No it is most certainly not nice and I can't tell the difference between air and a solid object!" Marth hissed and glared in the direction he thought Ike was in.

"Well excuse me for trying to lighten the mood! I mean, I'm not the queer vampire here!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You honestly couldn't think of any other way of making me stop than biting me?"

"I believe your aware of our size difference, a simple blow from me wouldn't do a thing to you!"

"You have a sword!"

"I don't need to decapitate myself while trying to hit you in this…this..-!"

"Winter Wonderland?"

"Damnit!"

Marth pulled himself to his feet and lunged in his direction. He successfully plowed into a wall and heard Ike laugh after the loud smack he made. Though Marth was far too persistent to give up this soon. He stumbled to his feet and flailed his arms in every direction attempting to hit something. Ike sighed as the feathers began to clear but what he saw didn't relieve him.

Had he reacted earlier, Marth wouldn't be slowly clawing him to bits. He really didn't have anything better to do and seeing as Marth was antagonizing him, he probably didn't have anything better to do either. So why not humor him and join this catfight? Ike grabbed both of Marth's wrists and brought them behind his back, somehow wondering why this was so easy. Marth struggled and struggled back and fourth and screamed in frustration. Ike was enjoying every bit of it, and dared to throw the prince onto his back.

Neither could tell if he screamed in pain but Ike somehow knew he was still willing to kill him. So like any other warrior he towered above Marth and drank in the sight and sound of his pain. It honestly was far too long since he last fought in Crimea. His captive threw up a fist but of course Ike caught it. Along with the other one, now both were above his head. Ike straddled his waist and growled.

"I told you that you couldn't win Marth." He leaned down to Marth to the point of where the tips of their noses where touching and stared into his shimmering sapphire eyes. "Please don't cry Marth, there's no shame in losing."

Marth bit his lip. "I'm not crying."

Ike was oblivious and simply adjusted his position. "I mean what made you think that you would ever win?"

"Ike…"

Still ever oblivious Ike moved even more. "Seriously! The feathers have really cleared now! You can't be upset now!"

Marth moaned and snapped his eyes shut. Ike cringed but continued with this rant.

"You aren't hurt Come now, Marth!" Ike scowled.

"Don't say come now!" Marth thrashed wildly but sadly only added to the friction between them.

Ike shuddered. "You aren't…are you?"

"Its your fault you are too!"

Ike jumped off of Marth and grabbed Ragnell off the floor. It took Marth some time, but he managed to find falchion and get in fighting stance. The two stared at one another with a look of hatred and embarrassment, easily killing the mood. With their blades raised they collided and sparked. Both lunging at each other desperately trying to land a blow. It was the only thing that seemed to tear their minds away from Ike's stupidity, but even then they both knew all too well that they felt something. Ike was in early denial and Marth just enjoyed it…but wasn't sure how Ike would react. It was no where near love! Love between Royalty and a Mercenary was forbidden! He dodged another slash and whined in confusion. This nearly happened before with Roy the previous tournament, but Marth managed to stop it before it got out of hand. Roy was the same stature as he was, so of course it wouldn't be hard. But Ike…Ike…Ike was a lot bigger than he was. Just look at how easily he was pinned to the ground!

No, this couldn't happen! It was just lust, because it happened to Ike too! But what if Ike is…he could be…so curious about it. But that couldn't be…could it?

Maybe Marth was in denial now too. He obviously couldn't handle it anymore!

"I quit! I'm going to bed don't bother me just shut up!" Marth dropped falchion and jumped onto his bed not caring about the feathers, his dropped belongings, or the fact that he was still wearing armor and his day clothes.

Ike dropped Ragnell and stood with a blank look on his face. They just got here about four hours ago, it was only nine! And even then the sun is just setting! The Mercenary walked over to the sleeping prince and peered over him. Examining the serene look on his face. There was no doubt in his mind that he was asleep and Ike sulked. He could go to sleep too because there really wasn't anything else to do with Marth asleep, or he could clean up. That of course risked awakening Marth and though it seemed like a good idea he knew that it was nowhere near that. Ike turned to his bed and immediately huffed as he saw that he somehow managed to miss some pillows.

"How the hell did that happen!" Ike shouted.

Marth stirred but didn't wake up, much to Ike's relief. But…there was still nothing to do, and Ike flopped onto his own bed scowling at the feathers that puffed up from the comforter. That really wasn't a good idea…of course he knew that the pillow wasn't alive but lets call it stress relief. Ike shut his eyes and unconsciously ground his teeth in anger.

_Marth sighed in relief, he managed to outrun that monster. Though he wasn't sure where he was anymore…he just knew that it was cold, he was in a very creepy forest, and the moon overhead was a bit off. He heard a howl and froze not knowing were it came from. His surroundings were beginning to get darker and darker, and colder and colder. Eyes were looking him over and laughing as if he was being judged like a piece of raw meat. He didn't like the feeling at all…it was beginning to frighten him. _

"_Marth…" A pair of cobalt, purple eyes appeared from the crowd and narrowed. "I've found you."_

_A very deviant looking Ike stepped out and into Marth's view. The blood on his face glistened against the moonlight and illuminated his entire body in scarlet. Before he could protest Ike's hand was on his mouth and why the hell were his clothes off? Why was Ike looking at him like that? Could someone please tell him what was'_

_Marth screamed but was muffled by Ike. Why was Ike looming over him? Why was this happening? Why did Ike want to hurt him?! Just as Ike thrust into him _Marth snapped awake in a cold sweat.

He held his head in his hands and looked over to Ike who was sprawled out over his bed, feathers occasionally rising and falling with the rhythm of his chest. So perhaps it was just a dream…and certainly nothing to worry about. Though Marth couldn't put this finger on it, something just didn't seem right.

A/N: Well the first chapter…woo…review and read and whatnot! I'll be back with more in chapter twoooo!


End file.
